1. Field of the Invention
This invention belongs to the field of oceanography and hydrology and, in particular, to floating islands and method for their control.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that unique weather conditions characterize the equatorial section of the Pacific Ocean: the virtual absence of storms, a significant prevalence of sunny days in the year, a constant wind direction and a high background temperature. All of these factors are favorable to the construction of, for example, floating islands, on which people can work or take vacations.
In 1951, the Cromwell equatorial current was discovered in the Pacific Ocean. It measures up to 250 m across, stretches over more than 300 km, and is located at a depth of 50-100 m. Later, such currents were discovered in the Atlantic Ocean and the Indian Ocean. These currents have speeds of up to 150c/s and are aligned along the equator, but at an angle of 180xc2x0 to the equatorial surface current (see N. K. Haichenko, Sistema Ekvatorialnikh Protivotechenii v Okeane [The Oceanic System of Equatorial Countercurrents], pub. Gidrometeoizdat, Leningrad, 1974, 158 p.; V. A. Burkov, Obshaya Tsirkulyatsiya Mirovogo Okeana [General Circulation in the World Ocean], pub. Gidrometeoizdat, Leningrad, 1980, 156 p.).
A floating island is known to have been built in the form of a flower, and to contain an independent power source to maintain life on the island (GB, A, 2097340). However, this floating island is intended only for coastal use, to be deployed in calm, enclosed bays; it cannot be used in the open sea.
Another floating island is intended for seaside resorts, and consists of foam plastic sheets linked together (DE, A, 3336352). However, this island is difficult to control and can only drift along the surface current or be tugged by another vessel.
In addition, neither of the two above islands utilizes the energy of underwater currents for the purpose of movement. The most similar proposal to this idea is a drifting station for oceanographic research, consisting of a buoy and a large container, as well as an underwater sail, connected to the buoy with a wire cable. A load is attached to the underwater sail, which has a fastening junction (SU, A, 1113303). The structure of the station described here ensures that it drifts with a velocity equal to that of the surface current, and does not allow for alteration of the direction of travel, or for any movement against the current, or for maintaining a position at any given coordinates. The sail of this apparatus is intended to guarantee that the buoy drifts with a speed equal to that of the surrounding water, in effect to reduce the magnitude of drift due to the wind.
This invention is based upon an attempt to create a floating island with a control system. It utilizes the energy of an underwater countercurrent in the water environment, and an underwater sail is connected to the main body. In this way the control method makes it possible for the floating island to move freely in any chosen direction, or hold a position with specified coordinates within the boundaries of the current mentioned above.